Adama Family
by Queen Tigeress
Summary: I was bored....I was sad, So i wrote this


1Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!

A.N. They frakked up the end of the end of the second season, I don't like that guy! LK FOREVER!

They saw her sitting there. She was crying. The first and only time they had ever seen the mighty Starbuck actually cry. She was on his bunk, holding a picture of the two of them. They knew she missed him. It had been an ordinary CAP, just about over, when the cylon raiders had appeared. There were 10 of them. The launch tubes were frakked up, and they couldn't get any more vipers out. It was Starbuck, Racetrack, and Apollo. Everything was going well. There were only 2 raiders left. They were on Apollo's tail. Racetrack was out of the fight; she had taken a hit, and was drifting. Starbuck went to help Apollo. The next thing CIC heard broke the commander's heart. "LEE!" was all they heard, and then Dee saying that Apollo's viper was destroyed. Starbuck dealt with the raiders quickly, towed Racetrack in, and disappeared. That was a day ago. She had been found in his bunk a few hours after she disappeared, crying. It hadn't stopped since. The hatch clanged open, but she didn't look up. Helo saw who it was. "Commander on deck," he said. Adama just waved them all to sit down. He looked at who was crowed in the room. Helo, Tyrol, Cally, Dee, Hotdog, Racetrack, Kat, and a few he didn't know. These were some of his best people, trying to consol the woman who was like a daughter to him. Lee wasn't supposed to be out that day, but Kat was sick, and he took the shift. She felt so guilty, knowing that it should be her who was dead, not the CAG who was so clearly loved by all. They might call him a tightass, but he was respected by all. He slowly walked over to Kara, helped her stand up, and walked her out of the room; he was taking her to life station. The people they saw on their way there saluted, and all looked sorrowful. When they got to life station, Dr. Cottle sedated her. It was the only way to get her to sleep.  
"How are they doing doctor?" Adama asked.  
"She is in horrible condition, and if she doesn't start taking care of herself, she's going to kill herself and your grandchild." He said gruffly. As much as he complained about the woman, he truly admired her, and thought she was a decent person.  
Jus then Kara started calling out for her fiancé. Lee had finally worked up the courage to ask her two months ago, and only a week later they were informed that Kara was pregnant.  
She was kept in Life station for a week, and then released. Everyone was looking out for her, and she was well looked after. It was obvious to everyone that if it hadn't been for the baby she would be long dead. When she was six months pregnant, she collapsed. Immediately rushed to life station, she was operated on. When she awoke two days later, she was informed that she had miscarried. They had to sedate her once she learned this. Adama was at her bed side when she awoke.  
"My baby is gone," she whimpered. "My only reason left to live is gone!" and she burst out in tears. All the commander could do was hold onto her.  
Two weeks later Helo found her dead in the cockpit of what had been HIS viper. No one had touched it, knowing that it now belonged to Starbuck. She had taken a gun and succeeded, where Sharon had failed. She had ended her life.  
The Commander was heartbroken, to have lost his only remaining children, and his grandchild in so short a time. At the funeral, he looked around, and saw everybody who had come to honour his daughter. It was then he realized that he had not lost all his children...THESE were his children now, and with their help he would survive.

For years afterwards, whenever they had successfully beat a group of cylons, and not lost any pilots, they all swore they could hear Starbuck and Apollo arguing about something, usually who was the better pilot or triad, but they were always together, and were always laughing. Commander Adama died 20 years later, right after they had found and made contact with Earth. As he took his last breath, he saw a little girl running towards him. He picked her up and spun her around. Kara, Lee, Zac, and Laura Roslin came behind the little girl. Lee said "Welcome home." And he was at peace. His family was back together.

The people who were all that were left of the Twelve Colonies gathered. It was a last goodbye, to the commander who had led them to this new home. It was a goodbye to the ones who were lost in the beginning, and along the hard road there. It was a goodbye to what had been, and a hello to what would be. Their Gods would watch over them, and they could finally be happy. It was then they all heard the laughing that they had only heard from the ghosts. Everyone looked all around, but none could see, the happy spirits of the Adama family, who were once again together.


End file.
